<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New York Lights by Annabeth707</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191011">New York Lights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabeth707/pseuds/Annabeth707'>Annabeth707</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>High School Musical (Movies), Liv and Maddie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, F/M, M/M, New York City</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:40:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabeth707/pseuds/Annabeth707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey Rooney moved to New York after breaking up with Willow. But when he goes with Liv to an event he runs into one Ryan Evans.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own either Liv and Maddie or High School Musical</p><p>And I would like to give some credit to caitlovesdisney on YouTube for introducing me to the possibility of Joey and Ryan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joey Rooney/Ryan Evans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joey was accompanying Liv to an event in New York where he had moved to the year prior. After being at the event for an hour Joey had started to get bored. Until Liv introduced him to her friend.<br/>     "Joey, this is Sharpay and her brother Ryan. And this is my brother Joey," Liv said in her usual cheery tone.<br/>     "It's nice to meet you," Joey says and as his and Ryan's eyes met he has to try hard to stay calm. Ryan had the most beautiful green eyes that Joey had ever seen. Not only that Ryan had paired his suit with a pink that matches his hat and to say that he was rocking it would be an understatement. <br/>    "Do you live here in New York?" Ryan asks. <br/>    "Yeah, I mean I have a small apartment and it isn't in the best part of town, but I make it work."<br/>     "What do you do for work?"<br/>     "I'm actually a stand up comedian. What about you?"<br/>     "I'm a assistant choreographer," Ryan replies.<br/>     "That sounds cool," Joey says. Sharpay and Liv exchange looks. <br/>     "Is that Kirsten Bell?" Liv asks.<br/>     "I think it is," Sharpay replies before the two girls leave their brothers alone. </p><p>~~~~~<br/>     "Ready to go?" Liv asks walking up to Joey. Joey checks it's phone. <br/>     "Is it really already that late?" He asks. "It was nice to meet you Ryan." <br/>     "You too," he replies. They quickly swap numbers and Ryan tells Joey that he'll text him in the morning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joey awoke the next morning and reached over for his phone and found that his phone was exploding with texts from Liv. But he ignored them as he saw that he had a text from Ryan. He opened it to find this text,</p><p>Ryan:<br/>I was wondering if you<br/>wanted to meet up sometime<br/>today?</p><p>Joey:<br/>Sure, I'd love that.</p><p>     After sending his text he opened his messages from Liv.</p><p>Liv:<br/>How was it with Ryan<br/>last night?</p><p>Come on Joey, I need<br/>details.</p><p>Don't leave me hanging.</p><p>You know I was there when<br/>you guys exchanged phone numbers.</p><p>Come on Joey, I'm waiting.</p><p>Joey:<br/>Calm down.</p><p>Liv:<br/>Finally. Any details you<br/>want to share?</p><p>Joey:<br/>As you know we talked last<br/>night and we are meeting up<br/>today.</p><p>Liv:<br/>I'm so excited for you Joey,<br/>You're finally getting over your<br/>break up.</p><p>Joey:<br/>Don't remind me. And it isn't a<br/>date it's just meeting up.</p><p>Liv:<br/>Sure it is.<br/>Anyway I have to go.<br/>TTYL</p><p>     Joey sighed, Liv had always been interested in his love life. Playing matchmaker had always been a part of her personality and he shouldn't have been surprised that she was already invested, despite him meeting Ryan the night before. <br/>     He got out of bed and walked over to his kitchenette. And had just put toast in the toaster when his phone buzzed.</p><p>Maddie:<br/>Liv told me you have a<br/>boyfriend.</p><p>Joey:<br/>First, I met him last night. And<br/>second I don't even know if he<br/>likes me.</p><p>Maddie:<br/>Liv told me that you guys<br/>talked for hours last night.<br/>Nobody talks to someone for<br/>that long unless they're either<br/>forced to or they're interested.</p><p>Joey:<br/>And like I already told Liv,<br/>I'm meeting up with him<br/>today, but it isn't a date.</p><p>Maddie:<br/>Whatever you say.</p><p>     Joey turned his phone to silent as he eats breakfast and prepares for the day.<br/>     Joey and Ryan had decided to meet up for lunch. At 12:30 they met outside of Waverly Diner. As they ate they got to know each other better as they talked about their lives. As they got to the end of their meals Ryan was the one to finally bring it up.<br/>     "I know that we haven't known each other long, but would you like to go out on a proper date with me sometime?" <br/>     "Really? I mean I'd really like that," Joey replies. <br/>     "Great, I'll see you later then."<br/>     "Yeah."<br/>     Later that day Joey was on a walk when his mind was flooded with thoughts. Why did Ryan with his hats that matched his outfits want to go out with an adult that wore cat shirts? Why did he accept? And many more questions filled his head, but he did his best to ignore them and just be happy that he had a date.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When he finally got home after having lunch with Ryan he texted Liv.</p><p>Joey:<br/>Ryan asked me out</p><p>Liv:<br/>Really? That's great.</p><p>Joey:<br/>I know I'm excited, but<br/>also scared.</p><p>Liv:<br/>You shouldn't be. Scared<br/>I mean you should be<br/>excited about this.</p><p>Joey:<br/>I'm just not sure I'm<br/>ready.</p><p>Liv:<br/>You said yes to him<br/>that means that <br/>somewhere in your<br/>head you know that <br/>you're ready for a<br/>new relationship.<br/>And I also think it's time<br/>for you to move on. And<br/>remember Joey, I'm<br/>here for you.</p><p>Joey:<br/>Thanks Sis.</p><p>Liv:<br/>You're welcome,<br/>Joey.</p><p>     Joey put down his phone and decided to get ready for his show that night.</p><p>AN:<br/>Sorry about the short chapter, next week's will be longer.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>